In this study the currently available statistical methods of neuronal spike-train analysis has been extensively reviewed and evaluated from the point of view of stochastic processes. Several optimal statistical tests for validating the use of these methods have been developed. The report of this project has been published in Mathematical Biosciences, March 1978.